1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of liquid crystal display, more particularly, relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method for displaying pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several types of sub-pixels with various colors, such as the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G and the blue sub-pixel B, in a liquid crystal display apparatus. Color coordinate configuration of the sub-pixels with different colors may show expressive intensity of colors of the liquid crystal display apparatus. The color coordinates of chroma of a mixed light formed by the sub-pixels with different colors are associated with relative luminance of the respective sub-pixels. If some sub-pixels have insufficient luminance, the deviation of color coordinates of the mixed light formed by the sub-pixels with the respective colors will occur. The deviation typically may be suppressed by means of correcting the color coordinate of the white light to the standard value by regulating the chroma of the background light source. However, if the deviation is relative large, it will be impossible to correct the color coordinate of the white light to the standard value.
For example, different standards of color ranges correspond to different expressive intensity of colors. An established solution has been proposed for the liquid crystal display apparatus corresponding to the standard of color ranges of sRGB100%, as illustrated in Table 1. The color coordinates of the standard of color ranges of sRGB100% and the standard of color ranges of adobe100% are arranged as follows:
TABLE 1standard ofcolor rangesadobe100%sRGB100%Color coordinatexyxyR color coordinate value of0.6400.3300.6400.330red sub-pixelsG color coordinate value of0.2100.7100.3000.600green sub-pixelsB color coordinate value of0.1500.0600.1500.060blue sub-pixels
It can be seen from table 1 that the G color coordinate value of green sub-pixel needs to be changed if the standard of color ranges is improved from sRGB100% to adobe100%. However, it may reduce the transmittance of the green sub-pixels G significantly. The significant reduction of the transmittance of the green sub-pixels G will cause a serious effect on the coordinate of the mixed white light, and thus it will be difficult to correct the color coordinate of the white light to the standard value after the green sub-pixels G are updated.